


【堂良】周九良这都是你自找的！滚蛋！

by mengxi2333



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi2333/pseuds/mengxi2333
Summary: 就问你们爽不爽？但是这都是假的他俩不可能在一起的，上面都是我的脑洞。就问刀不刀！为你们送上一首《真相是假》





	【堂良】周九良这都是你自找的！滚蛋！

周九良这都是你自找的！

带着喝高了的搭档踉踉跄跄闯进昏暗的房间，孟鹤堂看着软摊在床上的人，从后槽牙蹦出一句话。

下了班趁孟鹤堂一个分神，跟着别人跑去gay吧喝酒，顺带着喝高不要钱似的散播奶香奶香的信息素，生怕别人不知道他是个刚分化完的omega。

孟鹤堂被通知到的时候，花了五分钟才从一群红眼的alpha中把周九良带出来。

浓浓的苦茶味让身为beta的酒保抛下一张结帐单就跑去了后厨，在让孟鹤堂喊他帮忙打车，怎么都不愿意出来。

孟鹤堂没办法只能拉着醉醺醺满身酒气奶香的人站在酒吧门口打车，好在偶遇前来找人的何九华。

赶人下车，在开车扬长而去不到两分钟，原本气头上的何九华在看到跟着孟鹤堂一起出来的尚九熙时彻底火山喷发，也无心顾及怎么回家。

也不知道是喝的太多还是怎样，懵懵懂懂的满脸通红坐在床上，瞪着亮晶晶的眼活像一个等着春游的小学生。

孟鹤堂知道周九良喝多了会行动迟缓，可现在这幅样子却实在没见过。

再加上甜腻腻奶香奶香的信息素，源源不断的苦茶味让孟鹤堂本人有些红眼。

「说，你去gay吧干嘛去了」

去gay干嘛？当然是

「找男盆友～」

不假思索，脱口而出的回答，孟鹤堂瞬间火起

「好你个周九良！找男朋友？是找男朋友还是找个炮友！」

按说平时孟鹤堂哪能说这种话，也就是现在陈年老醋打翻，什么话都说的出口。

「滚！蛋！」

好嘛，还说不得了。孟鹤堂从没这么窝火。

拉着松松垮垮的白短袖把人翻了面压在整洁的床上，因为背后的重量，周九良有些喘不过气，开始骂骂咧咧的。

别看平时说话慢吞的，那嘴也是背过贯口的，骂人的话更是像机关枪哒哒哒没个停，听的孟鹤堂邪火起了一阵又一阵，哪管什么温柔缠绵，把自己在脑子里过了百遍的下流事全数给周九良来了个遍。

上衣根本不去理会，反倒是拉过细细长长的手指塞进自己鼓鼓囊囊的裤子里，又顺势把周九良宽松的裤子扒到脚踝，就剩一条底裤紧紧贴在肉乎乎的屁股上，哆哆嗦嗦的吸取着分泌过多的体液。

「发情期不知道？怎么这么缺人？」

莫名的嫉妒是荆棘，扎的孟鹤堂心里密密麻麻的孔洞，留了满地血。

「滚蛋」

羞耻的姿势，以及手里不断胀大热的发烫黏黏糊糊的性器，周九良已经有些意识模糊，骂人的话全然是欲拒还迎的把戏。

「你再说一句！怎么现在说不得你了是不是」

惩罚似的隔着布料捏住已经蓄势待发的物件，指甲恶意的钩搔着两颗微冷的卵蛋，让周九良害怕发抖，生怕孟鹤堂一个不高兴给自己揪掉一个去。

「滚…」

还没骂完，孟鹤堂猛然一握，所有的话都没了，只能抖着腿哆哆嗦嗦的求饶。

「从现在起老老实实给我回答，再多说一句我让你一周下不来床你信不信，收拾你的方法多了去了，尤其是在床上」

像是印证自己的话，手指勾来湿哒哒的棉质内裤，刮蹭着硬挺的物件，刺激的周九良一声闷哼，到底是没敢再骂人，老老实实的给孟鹤堂手淫。

「去gay干嘛去了」

扒下湿的不成样子的内裤，入目的是微微张合的粉嫩穴口，以及流的到处的体液。

「去找…」

啪！肉乎乎的屁股上赫然一个艳红的掌印。

「说实话」

「…就是九熙说」

想着尚九熙对自己好像还不错，周九良突然迟疑要不要说出真相。

「他说什么，不说实话你看我怎么收拾他，和你」

继续研究着湿滑的屁股，顺便握住周九良的手，包住他的手给自己安慰。

被手里抖动的粗大吓到，周九良决定抛弃队友了。

「他说…说那样你会吃醋」

「嗯？什么意思」

「就是你吃醋就能重视我」

话里话外讲不清楚的事情，但是孟鹤堂听了个明白，也是心知肚明。

「让我吃醋？让我吃醋干嘛」

当然是让孟鹤堂吃醋，然后意识到他在乎周九良，之后再发现周九良也在乎他，皆大欢喜，牛郎与织女，梁山伯和祝英台，白雪公主和白马王子，共同走向美好未来。

「孟鹤堂我喜欢你」

闷了吧唧听不清，全让床垫和枕头听的清楚。不过孟鹤堂还是模模糊糊听见那句喜欢。

「周九良你是不是喜欢我」

「……」

没有回答，权当是默认。

「说吧，我听着呢，说出来有奖励」

孟鹤堂清楚自己对周九良的影响有多大，谁不喜欢被夸赞被奖励，更何况现在被发情期炙烤的周九良。

湿漉漉臀瓣被孟鹤堂揉捏，肉感十足，挤着指缝冒出来，房间里已经满是奶香。

抵着床面认命点点头，在抬头是湿漉漉的眼睛，转头盯着身后玩心大起的孟鹤堂。

像是黑珍珠，全然的情绪，化不开也解不开，孟鹤堂不曾在周九良眼中看过。

「哥，我喜欢你，喜欢到这里都要炸掉了」

拉过孟鹤堂湿乎乎的手按压在自己胸口，触及的是炙热的胸膛和飞快跳动的心脏。

此刻孟鹤堂再也无法坏心欺负这个跟了自己好些年的人，抬起上半身细细亲吻嘴角，用手指抹去水渍，轻轻摩挲着耳垂，连带着后颈泛红的腺体。

「我也是，这里要炸掉」

触碰到的是孟鹤堂同样跳的欢快的心脏。

咬破的腺体留出些许血液，却被等待许久的孟鹤堂一一舔舐干净，苦茶混合着奶味，诡异却和谐。

扭动着把自己塞进孟鹤堂怀里，直到全部贴紧，周九良才叹息着放松下来，任由不受控的体液流到床单上的肆意释放自己的信息素，笑着露出满口白牙勾引着孟鹤堂。

「周九良这都是你自找的」

「都是我的错，哥我难受」

也不知这平时老实巴交的孩子怎么到了床上这么主动了。

打开双腿，露出沾染着体液的耻毛以及肿胀不堪的物件，更过分的是伸出双手掰开湿滑的臀瓣，露出已经空虚许久的部分。

孟鹤堂觉得自己要是还能忍住，那就是有毛病。

三指玩弄着早已准备好的地方，带出更多的液体，甚至张开手指露出一片深红的内部，而周九良全程咬着下唇任由孟鹤堂亵玩，只有几声压抑不住的呻吟才能暴露他现在的难耐。

「九良真是个乖孩子，给你奖励好不好」

搅动的手指让周九良说不出话，只能拼命点头，回应孟鹤堂的夸赞。

像是窒息一般的压迫，温暖湿润，孟鹤堂觉得自己身处天堂，而天堂因为太过粗大的性器张开红唇却道不出一声呻吟，像濒死的天鹅伸长脖颈。

「又紧又热，还在吮吸，九良真是个棒孩子」

床上露骨的话像是助燃剂一般，顺着血管在体内奔腾，不自知收缩，换来的是男人更大力的顶撞开，仿佛想要用肉茎把人定死在床上，然后一辈子被囚禁在床上，只能任孟鹤堂一个人玩弄，一个人看，一个人操，将精液灌满他的生殖腔，让他只为自己一人哭泣。

「哥…太深了…嗯」

果然还是不能一瞬间接受孟鹤堂猛然的入侵，啜泣着求饶，却勾起了男人更深层次的占有欲和破坏欲，想要他哭的更大声，最好是哭红双眼，哭哑嗓子，用颤巍巍的手环住自己的脖颈，贴在自己耳边喘息着说求操和求饶的话。

孟鹤堂是这么想的也是这么做的。

掰开双腿，紧紧握住扭动的腰，将性器全数拔出又在空虚的叹息中猛然插进。

周九良想要逃却被定死在性器上，只能紧紧握住男人的手臂，任由他欺负。

「太…太涨了…会坏的」

「那就让他坏」

准备好的omega怎么可能会被操坏，撑死被操到失神哭着求孟鹤堂给个解脱。

「我想射…哥…嗯」

想要去触碰翘的高高的性器，却被孟鹤堂一把打开，威逼利诱着说

「用后面射出来有奖励的」

说罢还低头亲吻硬挺的乳尖，裹挟着周九良全部的羞耻和理智，周九良只能搂住孟鹤堂，吐出的热气泼洒了孟鹤堂满身

「哥…求你用力…让我死吧我不怕…死在你身下我不怕」

那根名为理智的弦终于被周九良砍断，孟鹤堂也如了他的愿，没有章法的冲撞，被挤出的液体形成了白色的泡沫堆积在穴口，说不尽的淫靡。

终于在孟鹤堂强行闯进生殖腔时周九良哭喊着射了孟鹤堂一身，连带着下颚也粘上了乳白的液体。

「别…哥…」

「乖孩子听话，让我进去」

半哄半骗孟鹤堂终于在周九良体内结了节，虽然周九良搂着人哭的脸花，可孟鹤堂还是很坚定。

因为，周九良是他的所有物，哪怕周九良自己都不能反抗。

**Author's Note:**

> 就问你们爽不爽？
> 
> 但是这都是假的
> 
> 他俩不可能在一起的，上面都是我的脑洞。
> 
> 就问刀不刀！
> 
> 为你们送上一首《真相是假》


End file.
